


Kiss Me With Your Mouth Open

by kashmir



Category: Firefly RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-20
Updated: 2006-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Summer have one last chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me With Your Mouth Open

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in parts by [](http://literarylemming.livejournal.com/profile)[**literarylemming**](http://literarylemming.livejournal.com/), [](http://teffy.livejournal.com/profile)[**teffy**](http://teffy.livejournal.com/) and this song, [The Mountain Goats-Dilaudid](http://85.17.2.4/dl/e89449edb84edead5a81a833c59c455e/43fa98b2/rvsua5/The%20Mountain%20Goats%20-%20Dilaudid.mp3), which also suppled the title. Meant it to be a PWP. The porn went away and all I was left with was this lousy plot. It's kind of angsty, too.

It's the night before the last day of principal photography.

He's been standing outside her trailer for forty-five minutes. Knowing he shouldn't go in. Wanting to anyway.

None of the other actors are still on the lot. They are always the last two to leave. Which is probably why he's having this problem. They've spent too many light nights together, commiserating and laughing.

He'd always thought she was pretty but she'd only gotten better with age. The flirtatious nature of their relationship had ratcheted up a notch on the set of the movie. They both hoped no one picked up on it. Both figured everyone did.

Didn't stop them.

He'd kissed her three weeks ago. On the set for Miranda. Hadn't meant to. She'd been off to the side of one of the buildings, practicing her Chinese. He'd gone over with simply the intent to help her with her pronunciation. Next thing he knew, he was kissing her. Still wasn't sure how that had happened. He was just thankful she'd picked a secluded spot to practice her Chinese.

They'd kissed ten times since then. Always sneaking around on set. Always almost getting caught. Usually by Nathan. One memorable time they almost got caught by Joss.

After their last kiss, he knew he couldn't settle for just kissing anymore. Tonight was his last chance.

So he takes another sip from Jayne's flask - which actually contains whiskey now - and makes his way over to her trailer. Knocks on the door and waits.

She opens the door silhouetted by the orange glow of the lights behind her, wearing nothing but a thin white robe.

Summer smiles and takes Adam's hand.

"I was hoping it was you," She says as she leads him inside.

He shuts the door behind him and grabs her wrist. She turns, a quizzical look on her features. "What, Adam?"

"You know this isn't supposed to be happening. This isn't right."

She looks down at the floor briefly, before meeting his eyes again. "I know," She whispers, soft and almost with what sounded like sadness in her voice. "But I can't help myself. I want this one moment, Adam. I have to have this. I know you do, too."

She takes several steps until she's pressed tight to his chest. Swiftly unties the loose knot in her robe's belt. Lets it fall to the floor. Stands on her tiptoes until her mouth is a breath away from his. "So kiss me with your mouth open, dammit, and make me forget why we shouldn't be doing this!"


End file.
